


Rencontre

by orphan_account



Category: British Actor RPF, British Comedy RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22243150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Rencontre

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Janamelie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janamelie/gifts).



Chris kicked his ball angrily against the red brick wall, mentally cursing the fact that he had to suffer an entire summer in Northern England with relatives who all expected him to become an officer. He might as well have stayed at school really. 

"You can't kick, man."

He frowned, not liking to have some brat interrupting his moody training session. He looked over his shoulder to discover the angelic face that belonged to that thick Scouse accent. 

"Go play somewhere else."

"Keep your hair on, I'm only jokin'. That wasn't so bad." A radiant smile lit up the boy's face. 

"Are you deaf? I said scram!" Chris growled, still only getting used to his deeper voice. 

The younger boy pouted and clutched his ball against his chest, hurt. That stupid gangly guy looked sad and all he had wanted was to play ball with him to cheer him up. Besides, he clearly needed the training. 

"Jerk." 

With that he turned his back to Chris and went on his own way. 

Chris rolled his eyes and went back to his teenage angst and angry ball kicking. 

"Stupid brat."

A little over a decade later, he didn't recognise or even remember the boy when he shook Craig's hand in a beige corridor. 

Craig did. In fact he had recognised the gangly idiot as soon as he saw him on the telly. He never said anything.


End file.
